


Baevus, Lord of the Night

by Misspixieice



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Are you surprised?, F/M, Vampires, you shouldnt be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: You had been dream for months about this man, who was he? why did he always come to you in your dreams? Was he even real?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the title is silly but i couldnt think of anything better and my friend form discord gave it to me.

  You’ve seen this man before—in your dreams, as lame as that is—and you remember that fateful encounter months ago in that dark alley. You couldn’t forget his ethereal beauty: ashen hair and bi-colored eyes. You knew your mind wasn’t _that_ creative to give you this god of a being—there was just no way. You pinched your thigh to make sure you were actually awake. **Ouch!**

 

You probably just bruised yourself, but honestly, he has been in every last dream you’ve had for _months_. How could you not question if you were in the waking world or not?

 

“Y/N, you’re as beautiful in the waking world as you are in your dreamscape,” he speaks.

 

**_Well, fuck._ **

 

“You’re real and really here. How? “You question.”Not that I’m upset by it at all, but this is just a little crazy...I mean yesterday you were a dream and today...”

 

He reached you by then, having walked from his spot against your doorway, the soft light of your bedroom making his eyes glow.

 

“Why ever would I not be real,” he asks, smirking at you.

 

“I don’t know; you’re only a **_mythical creature of the night_**.”

 

He laughs softly at that. He reaches for you and places one hand on your waist and the other on the back of your neck, pulling you in for a kiss that lights your senses on fire. You place your hands on his chest; one slowly creeps up into his silken locks, and you hum in appreciation.

 

“Do you enjoy this, Y/N? Does this bring you pleasure?”

 

You outright moan at the sensation of his fangs on your neck, the wanton whore for him that you are.

 

**_“Yes, Ravus, yes.”_ **

****

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_6 months earlier_ **

 

You weren’t sleeping well. Stress from the high-profile project that you were preparing for work was getting to you big time. It normally wasn’t this bad as you were very proficient with your work ethic. However, _this_ project was killing you.  The deadline was closing in and whatever could go wrong went wrong. The wrong draft was printed and had to be scrapped and reprinted, final editing needed because, Astrals forbid, it isn’t checked 500 times before going to print _again_. It was just a mess.

 

By the end of the week, everything had been fixed, but your stress levels were beyond the extreme. To wind down, you decided to join some co-workers for drinks after work. It was a treat; you rarely let yourself go like this, but after this week from hell, you’ve earned it. Maybe you’d meet a guy or a gal, not being picky about the one-night stand options, to blow off steam. The club was just down the street from your own apartment so you decided to meet your co-workers at the bar after a quick change of fresh clothes. You walked down to the club and saw your co-workers outside; once you reached them, you headed in and found a table neatly tucked in the back big enough for you all.

 

A few hours passed and you were quite a few drinks to the winds. Dancing and not having a care, the project was finished and approved, and you had received the email when you were changing at home. Now it was all about you and relaxing. Deciding it was a little stuffy on the floor, you signaled to your friends that you were going to step outside for some fresh air. Taking a deep breath of clean air for the first time in hours, you walked to the corner of the building for a bit of privacy and pulled out your phone to check messages and social media. You weren’t alone for long. Thinking it was one of your friends, you turned with a smile to face them and say you only needed another minute and you would be back, only to come face to face with a complete stranger.

 

“Hey there, beautiful. What are you doing over here all by yourself?” the stranger asked slyly as he placed his arm on the wall by your head. He was tall and blond.

 

“I was just leaving thanks…” you deadpanned and turned to walk away dropping your smile.

 

“Hey now, don’t be like that! My names Loqi, what’s your's, darling?”

 

“None of your business, blondie,” you quipped and tried to push past him to get back to your friends. That’s when you felt his hand on your arm. _Oh, you’re going to play **this** game, are you?_ You ask yourself this as Loqi turned you around to face him and dragged you back behind the building. Your back hit the brick wall and you looked up at him, pissed that he would try such a low trick.

 

“I said it’s none-," you were cut off by Loqi swooping in with a sloppy kiss on your lips. He tasted like a liquor cabinet; it seemed he’d been drinking hard. You squirmed in his hold, trying to throw him off. Not getting the access to your mouth that he wanted, he started to trail kisses down your throat.

 

“If you don’t take your dirty hands off me-”

 

“What will you do, darlin’? You’re totally enjoying this too,” he leered at you—way too close for comfort.

 

“I believe that the young woman said to let her go.” A new voice, smooth as silk, with the deadliest undertone you’ve ever heard, spoke.

You both looked up, and you found the most ethereal man standing before you. His silver hair brushed his shoulders; he was tall and elegant and had the deadliest glare targeted on the blonde male hovering over you.

 

“And what’s it to you, buddy? We were just getting to know one another a little better,” Loqi glowered at the new man. He had let go of you and was stalking over to him now.

 

“I don’t believe the lady wants to _get to know you_ any longer… do you miss?” the silver-haired man addressed you. You shook your head hard,  answering him and trying to wake yourself up. This really couldn’t be happening, this type of thing _doesn’t_ happen. Loqi was squared up against the silver-haired man, seeming like it would be an easy fight.

 

“Miss, I ask that you stand out of the way. I do not wish to see you get hurt,” The silver-haired man asked of you.

 

Too dumbfounded to do much else but comply, you moved out of the way and to the other side of the alley. You watched as the two men standoff. Loqi was the first to move with a heavy swing aimed at the silver-haired man’s face. He easily sidestepped the swing and grabbed hold of Loqi’s wrist, tripped him and spun him until he slammed his face first into the brick wall. You gasped at the lightning quick movement of the silver-haired man, and the terrible _crunch_ of what you were sure was Loqi’s nose as it connected to the wall. The silver-haired man didn’t even look like he broke a sweat or got any dirt on his pristine suit.

 

“As stated before, miss," the silver-haired man turned to you with a questioning look. “I’m sorry,

my dear, I don’t know your name.”

 

“Y/N.”

 

“Lovely," he said, turning back to Loqi, "Now as stated, Miss Y/N said she does not wish for you to touch her being any longer and you are going to comply with that. _Understood_?” The silver-haired man leaned in close to Loqi and whispered something to him causing Loqi’s face to turn white as a sheet. Once he was freed, he scrambled away without another look back.

 

“Thank you…” you tilted your head questioningly as you walked back across the alley to your hero.

 

“Ravus, and it is no problem, Miss Y/N. Scoundrels like him always need to be taught a hard lesson.”

 

“You can just call me Y/N,” you smiled as you reached him.

 

“As you wish. Would you like me to escort you back inside? Or to your car perhaps?”

 

“Actually, I believe that’s enough excitement for one night for me. I’ll just head home; I live just down the road a ways,” you explained as you started to walk to the end of the alley. You shoot a message to your friends that you were leaving for the night.

 

“I cannot just let you walk home by yourself; let me at least walk you to your door, please?”

 

You think on it for a moment. It would be prudent to have someone with you in case you were to fall or if that jerk Loqi showed his face again. Then again, you don’t know this man, Ravus, from Adam either. Against what was probably your better judgment, you consented to have Ravus walk you home. It wasn’t far at all, and the night was very pleasant.

 

“Alright, you can walk me home, hero,” you smile a little shyly.

 

Ravus quirked a brow at the nickname but said nothing, a small smile lighting his lips. He held his arm out for you to take, which you did and set off in the direction of your home.


	2. The Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ravus swoops in to your rescue, he deems it an unnecessary risk to let you go home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two! I really hope you all enjoy this story! I want to make it a slow burn, so warning? ;) enjoy!

You make your way home slowly with Ravus at your side. He was a formidable presence. It seemed that even the creatures of the night weren’t stirring in his presence. You held lightly onto his arm, trying to be steady on your heels. When you reach your building, Ravus holds the front door open for you, and you stumble in and over to the elevators. You didn’t even hear him approach before feeling a cool and steady hand on your lower back. You smile at him as the elevator dings its arrival. You press the button for your floor, and up you go, stumbling as it takes off and Ravus is there again with a steady and cool hand.

“Thank you Ravus. I’m sorry we had to meet under these circumstances,” you speak quietly to him.

“It is my pleasure, and while the situation leaves something to be desired, I would not change it much,” Ravus states as the elevator reaches your floor. You walk out and Ravus follows behind. Reaching your door, you fumble for the keys hiding in your small purse. Once found, you unlock it and turn once you are halfway in the doorway.

“Thank you again; can I offer you anything for bringing me home? Coffee? Water?”

“That isn’t necessary, seeing you home safe is well enough for me.”

“Please? I would feel terrible for dragging you away and giving nothing back; please come in.” You open the door wider for him to step around you. You hear him sigh and he enters after a moment.

“You have a lovely home.”

“Thank you. Please make yourself comfortable. Let me take your coat!” Ravus starts to slide his coat from his shoulders, and you catch it in time with him. Your hands brush, and you shiver at the chill touch. You didn’t think it had been that cold out, but you were feeling a little overheated; probably from the drinks and the encounter outside the bar. Hanging the coat on a hook by the door, you lead him to your living room, quickly cleaning the coffee table and shoving magazines into a basket nearby.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” you say almost shyly.

“It is… homey” Ravus states, no inflections, just a fact.

“Are you sure I can’t get you anything? You’ve come all this way…”

“It really isn’t that far, and I would rather see you home safe then have left you to fend for yourself.”

You smile at him gratefully, having no idea what Astral being had blessed you with this perfect stranger.  You take a seat in your chair, and Ravus follows suit by sitting on the end of the couch. You fiddle with your fingers a moment and look up at him from under your lashes. He watches you with interest lighting his eyes. He leans back and lets out a soft sigh from his lips.

“I should be going.” He stands quickly and you try to follow him but stumble over yourself. You feel his chilled hands on your arms within seconds and you let out a breathless giggle—mostly at yourself.

“Or maybe I should at least walk you to your room, for your own safety,” he teases. He looks down at you and raises an eyebrow. You blush terribly at his inquiring eyes and look away.

“Oh… ah, thank you… again…I, uh… will not argue with you about taking me to my room. Then I will let you go. Promise.”

You kick off your heels in the living room in an attempt to reduce more falling and led the way to your bedroom with Ravus’ hand on your lower back the whole way.  You opened your door and stepped into the room, an instant calm coming over you. Ravus let go of you, content that you were truly safe now.

“I will take my leave of you, Y/n.”

“Thank you again Ravus…” You hesitated.

“Is something the matter?”

“Will I get to see you again?” You look down at the floor at your bare feet.

“You may count on it Y/n.” Ravus reaches out and takes your hand, laying a gentle chilled kiss on your overheated skin. Your blush is more pronounced now. “Sleep well.”

“Y-you too.” You give him a small wave, and he returns the gesture and leaves. You heard the door click shut behind him and you released the breath you didn’t know you were holding. Tonight had been a whirlwind. You look at your bedside table and mentally correct yourself, this morning. Smiling to yourself, you turn into your room and ready for bed. Settling in among your blankets and pillows, you bring your hand to your lips and kiss the spot where Ravus had. It was still slightly chilled, and it sent a shiver through your being. He really was quite something.  With a soft smile, you close your eyes and drift off.  

This was the first night you dreamt of bi-colored eyes.


End file.
